


Birthdays & Brotherhood

by CaptRessenti, cheerfulparadigm



Series: GHU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Green Hill University, happy birthday sonic, just soft bros bein soft bros, well belated birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRessenti/pseuds/CaptRessenti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: This backyard party was twofold, serving as both a birthday party for Sonic and a going-away party for both of them. His and Tails’ first semester at Green Hill University was starting in just over a month. Tails, of course, had been given a scholarship and an opportunity to start his college career and, therefore, his dream STEM job years in advance.They all knew the boy-genius could have had his pick of any of the more prestigious schools around the country—they all would have clamored to have his name on their list of alumni. But Tails had settled on GHU—familiar and close enough to home that the change wouldn’t be too big of a leap.And, just as he always had, Sonic was going along with him, following the call of track team scholarship. Sonic and Tails had always conquered everything together, and this would be no different. They had been as much of a constant in each other’s lives as the tree that shaded the summers of their boyhood.(A belated Sonic birthday fic/accidental prequel for another work of mine.)
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: GHU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802056
Kudos: 22





	Birthdays & Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Sonic day! I wanted to write something small for Sonic's birthday since I haven't written anything in a while, but ended up overthinking it and wrote this instead. 
> 
> If you're just stumbling upon this fic, it acts as something of a prequel for a college AU I've been writing with a friend called [Green Hill University](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624819). 
> 
> You don't need to read GHU to understand this, but it does include a decent amount of references to the main fic itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and it makes you smile.

There was something about summer that made time move slower—floaty and easy. May had now melted into June, and the heat of the mid-summer sun was spilling onto the grass of the backyard, warming every surface it touched, threatening to be overbearing. Sonic had taken refuge under a tree to escape the sweltering summer temperatures, leaning against the bark as he lounged under the dark shade of the leaves. He peaked up through the green at the dapples of sunlight. This tree had been stretching out over the corner of his childhood home for as long as he could remember—for longer than their parents could remember, probably—and its thick trunk and branches had served as the center point for a number of games between him and Tails. It acted as a base in tag, a very predictable hiding spot in hide-and-seek, a climbing place as they raced to see who could get to the top the fastest (and then, consequently, who could be brave enough to get down on their own from their newfound perch). 

His gaze caught the familiar scratches just below eye-level, where he and Tails had carved their names into the bark—something that marked their friendship, their brotherhood in a way that was more symbolically lasting than either of them realized at the time. 

Something in his chest twinged at the thought of potentially leaving it behind. 

His ears twitched to the sound of his dad firing up the nearby grill, watching as the flames licked up towards the hot dogs being placed on the sizzling grate. Sonic’s ever-hungry stomach rumbled at the thought of topping them with the homemade chilli his mother was stirring in the kitchen. 

This backyard party was twofold, serving as both a birthday party for Sonic and a going-away party for both of them. His and Tails’ first semester at Green Hill University was starting in just over a month. Tails, of course, had been given a scholarship and an opportunity to start his college career and, therefore, his dream STEM job years in advance. 

They all knew the boy-genius could have had his pick of any of the more prestigious schools around the country—they all would have clamored to have his name on their list of alumni. But Tails had settled on GHU—familiar and close enough to home that the change wouldn’t be too big of a leap. 

And, just as he always had, Sonic was going along with him, following the call of track team scholarship. Sonic and Tails had always conquered everything together, and this would be no different. They had been as much of a constant in each other’s lives as the tree that shaded the summers of their boyhood. 

Even though Green Hill was just a few hours drive away, this would be the farthest either of them had ever been from home—on their own, at least. But they had each other, and Knuckles to boot. Sonic wasn’t worried; their freshman year at GHU was sure to be smooth sailing. 

So, with their impending semester on the horizon, between the paperwork and the dorm assignments and the organization of all the tedious odds and ends, their parents had finally settled on today—Sonic’s birthday—to throw them both a congratulations party. Two birds, one stone and all that. 

It was a small affair—just a family cookout in their backyard. The real celebration would be when they hit up Eggman’s arcade with Knuckles this weekend. Sonic smirked at the thought of the armload of tickets he would have by Saturday evening. 

Finally, a combination restlessness and hot dog smell drove him from his lazy lounging. He stretched his arms from where they were folded behind his head and pushed himself onto his feet, striding over to go join Tails at the patio table in the middle of the yard. 

His step-brother was putting the finishing touches on a detailed model plane Sonic and his parents had gotten as an early “start-of-college” present. Tails’ brow furrowed as he adjusted the placement of one of the tail-fins, making it so the thin piece of painted wood stood just so. 

Sonic gave a low whistle, impressed at the craftsmanship of the thirteen-year-old. He always admired Tails’ tenacity to get things done, whether it was studying a massive engineering textbook for school, figuring out how to wire a new circuit board, or even just diving into his love for old biplanes through models like this one. Sonic would have died of boredom five minutes in. But they both knew Sonic was too flighty and impulsive to enjoy meticulous things the way Tails did. 

But that’s what made them a good pair. 

Sonic leaned over as Tails put the final touches on the tiny plane, smiling as he admired his work. “Whatcha gonna call this one,” Sonic asked, casually spinning the little propeller. 

Tail’s chuckled, a slightly embarrassed blush coming to color his cheeks. “I dunno. Isn’t naming a toy plane a little silly?” 

Sonic could see the way Tails attempted to laugh the notion off, attempting to sound more mature, to discard any remnants of childishness before they followed him into university. A frown flickered on Sonic’s face at Tail’s quiet self-deprecation. 

“Hey now,” Sonic jokingly chided. “This isn’t a toy—it’s a very scientific model. I mean just look at this,” he pointed to a random part of the plane, “rudder?” 

Tails shook his head with a smirk. “Uhh, you’re...almost right?”

Sonic gave a sarcastic shrug. “I learned from the best.” He paused, picking up the plane and turning it in his hand. “Plus, all the great planes have names. Think of it as ideas for the actual plane you’ll build in a few years.”

Tails eyes sparkled. That got him. Tails had been fascinated with planes and flying ever since he was little, even remodeling an old plane a few years ago, and flying one of his own one day was a well-known dream of his. 

“Tornado,” Tails answered, quicker than Sonic had expected— as if he just had that name just waiting in the wings, ready to let it loose as soon as someone asked. 

“Ooh.” Sonic placed the plane back in front of his little brother. “Fast, powerful, a force of nature to be reckoned with…” He gave a trademark smirk. “I like it. I get the first ride on it, okay?” 

Tails’ grin grew ever-wider at the daydream. “Of course,” he promised. “As long as you don’t try and co-pilot. You’d be the worst,” he teased, a playful, familiar banter between the two. 

Sonic gasped in mock-offense. “Tails, I’m wounded.” He gave a light shove to the fox’s shoulder. “But I can’t say you’re wrong.” 

Whatever Tails was going to shoot back with was cut off by their dad’s voice sounding from across the yard. “Food’s ready! Come ‘n get it!”

Their mother was sitting down a bubbling pot of chilli next to the freshly-grilled hot dogs and Sonic was immediately reminded of his hunger. He raced over to the pile of food, smothering his hot dogs in chilli and cheese. 

He hummed as he took a bite. His mom’s recipe would always make for the best chilli dogs no matter what, and he had to soak it in before having to settle for a sad, sad life full of college cafeteria food. 

His mother laughed at his vigor for food, brushing her blonde bangs to the side and adjusting her quills, just a few shades darker than her sons’. As he was licking the last of his chilli off his thumb, she intercepted his reach for more, taking the opportunity of the brief pause between plates of food to gesture to a wrapped box in her husband’s hand. 

His dad’s normally-tough, thick-browed gaze was soft as he placed the present in Sonic’s arms. “Happy birthday, Sonic,” he said, adjusting the glasses sitting balancing on the bronze-colored fur of his muzzle. 

Sonic tore off the paper immediately, ruining the careful wrapping that their mother had no doubt done. 

Soon, the striped design of the paper ripped away to reveal a dark box with the familiar Soap Shoes logo emblazoned across the top. 

“Ta-da,” his mother cheered with a flourish. She pulled the cardboard lid off for him, showcasing the sleek new pair of track shoes nestled inside the tissue paper. The bright red shone in the sun and the light soles arched into a perfect form. “They’re the latest ones—just came out this year.” She gestured from the new shoes to his older Soaps that he had nearly worn through with years of running. “Now you can finally replace these old things and do your new team proud.” 

Sonic’s glanced from her wide smile to the shoes and back again. The thought of new running shoes excited him, but the pair he was wearing now had gotten him through years of faster and faster lap times and high school track meets. He had smoked Spring Yard’s star runner in these shoes. They were his lucky Soaps for a reason, and the thought of just tossing them… 

Sonic flashed a grin at his parents. “Thanks,” he said brightly. “I’ll blow way past my records with these. GHU won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

His dad gave a deep, throaty chuckle, ruffling Sonic’s quills. “Sonic Prower, GHU’s new track star. They’ll never see you comin’.” He winked. 

Their mother gathered both he and Tails up into a hug. “Oh, my boys are growing up so fast!” 

“Ho ho! If you don’t look out, soon they’ll be my age!”

Everyone turned to the sound of Uncle Chuck’s voice, finally joining the party as he shuffled through the sliding glass door at the back of the house. 

His thick gray mustache shuddered as he huffed out an impatient breath. “Bernadette, why didn’t you wake me to tell me dinner was ready? You know if there’s one thing that gets me out of bed, it’s your cookin’.”

She laughed. “Well, Chuck, you were snoring so loud in that recliner, I doubted anything other than the apocalypse would wake you up.” 

“Never lose that wit, do you,” Chuck said dryly. 

Chuck was Sonic’s uncle on his father’s side, and though his brother had passed before his time, Uncle Chuck was still determined to be a presence in his nephew’s life. Normally, the older hedgehog was all the way in Spagonia working with their university’s research facility, but he made sure to make frequent trips to the Prower household for special occasions—like this one. 

He gave a wry smile as he eyed their dad. “You got yourself a good one, Amadeus.” 

The bespectacled fox only grinned as he wrapped an arm around their mom’s hip. “I know.” 

Sonic made a fake gagging sound as he brought his wife closer to give her a peck on the cheek. The two of them only rolled their eyes at his antics. 

“So, my boy,” Uncle Chuck began again, now that his plate was piled with food. “Another year older, another year wiser, eh?” 

Sonic, ever-quick with a comeback, smirked in response. “How ‘bout another year faster?”

Chuck snickered around a mouthful of food. “You can’t expect to just race through life, son. Takes time to know who ya are, what ya really want.”

“Well, what I’ve always wanted—hasn’t changed much in the last 18 years; I wanna be the fastest thing alive,” Sonic shot back boldly. 

Chuck’s look softened slightly at Sonic’s constant feistiness. “Then, with hard work, my boy, you can do anything.” He quickly swallowed another bite and then turned his gaze to Tails. “And Miles, my favorite little research assistant! You ready to get out of here and start your journey to the real world? Start using that brain of yours so you can come with me down to Spagonia and change the world?”

Tails gave an awkward chuckle, only meeting Chuck’s eyes in fleeting glances. “I mean, there’s still school to get through and—” 

Chuck waved a hand. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, my boy. I’ll be seeing you in the lab with me and Professor Pickle before too long.” 

Their dad gave a laugh. “I don’t know if Bernadette will let us send him all the way to Spagonia just yet. Besides, wouldn’t want him showing you up already, would you?”

“By Emerald Hill’s own boy-genius? I’d almost welcome it.” He threw a wink in Tails’ direction. “Almost.”

Tails gave a sheepish smile in lieu of a response. 

From there, the rest of the evening morphed into meals and cake and conversation. They talked about Sonic and Tails’ impending move, the past, the future, where their lives might be headed now. 

And neither of the brothers felt present for the stories others were weaving about their lives. 

\--- 

The sound of crickets were the only sound outside of Sonic’s window, cracked open to let something of a breeze through. He leaned back against the pillows of his bed, a full belly and a long day making his eyelids heavier with each passing hour. 

He carefully opened the new Soap box at the corner of his bed, gaze tracing the line of the new shoes, the colors morphing from the dim blue light of his TV. Something about the clean lines, the shiny colors, the shapely, springy rubber felt...intimidating, heavy in a way he couldn’t fully make sense of.

He shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes. He slid the lid back into place, closing the box. No reason to break his lucky Soaps’ streak now, right?

Arms stretching as he gave a wide yawn, Sonic stepped from his room into the hallway towards the kitchen, hoping a glass of water would help him actually get to sleep for the night. But he paused as he saw light spilling from Tails’ door, still cracked open. 

He frowned, slowly pushing the door open. 

Tails looked up from his place at his desk, slowly spinning the propeller of the newly-christened Tornado. He only met Sonic’s eyes long enough to acknowledge his presence. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sonic asked, leaning against the door-frame. 

Tails shook his head. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Sonic stepped fully into the room now, coming to stand by Tails` desk, littered with books and wires and write-ups of new experiments. 

He glanced around the room, eyes flicking from toys to books to posters—all artifacts of different points in Tails’ life. Dozens of different time capsules all collected in one room. 

Sonic let out a breath. “Crazy to think this stuff will all be in boxes soon, huh?” He glanced down at Tails, gaze still on the lines of the Tornado. “Well, as much as can fit in a tiny dorm room, I guess.” 

They both knew what he was doing—filling the silence, attempting to use his nonstop jovialness to rub off on Tails. Besides track, conversation and casual charm was his main skill, letting his words run away from him at a mile a minute. 

“Yeah,” Tails mumbled, uttering only that single syllable before going silent again. 

The quiet in the room felt weird and sticky, uneasy with some sort of foreboding. “Soon, I’ll be a track star and you’ll be some cool scientist and—” 

“You don’t… You don’t have to go just for me, y’know?” Tails` mumble cut through Sonic’s daydream of their future. 

“Hey now,” he gently chided. “What makes you think that?”

Tails fidgeted with a loose cable on his desk, winding and unwinding it between his fingers. “I mean, it’s why you’re coming, isn’t it? To look after your kid brother?” 

Sonic kneeled now, coming to be eye-level with Tails. “Hey, you may be a kid, but you’re also the smartest, most capable guy I know. You’re Emerald Hill’s genius. College is gonna be no sweat for you. I’m just your silly brother who can run fast.” He poked Tails’ cheek, smiling as he swatted it away with a smirk. “And I’m coming to watch you become the dude I know you can be.” He paused, watching his brother’s look finally soften. “And getting the chance to smash some of GHU’s track records doesn’t hurt.”

Tails laughed at Sonic’s half-joking ego-trip. His confidence was inspiring, even if a bit foolhardy at times. 

“And plus,” Sonic continued, more tender now. “We promised we’d always stick together, right?” He held out a pinky, waiting. “We got the tree out there to prove it.” 

Tails smiled fully now, extending his hand to wrap his pinky around Sonic’s, resealing a promise that they had made time and time again over the years. 

“I may not be the smartest guy around, but I do know one thing—my little brother is the greatest and I’m always gonna be by your side. So you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, ya big plane-loving dweeb.” He winked, pushing the Tornado so it wheeled back into Tails’ elbow. 

Tails rolled his eyes, but the tension in his shoulders was gone. “You’re the dweeb.” 

Sonic threw finger guns his direction. “But I’m the coolest dweeb around. Just ask anyone.” 

Tails stuck out his tongue. “Alright, cool guy.” He peered up at his brother, quiet again for a moment. “...Thanks, by the way.” 

“Of course, I’ve always got your back. No matter what.” He ruffled Tail’s fur. “And just you wait, everyone at college is gonna love you just as much as I do.” 

Tails laughed, which was cutoff by an unwelcome yawn. Sonic, having caught a bit of Tails’ sleepiness, yawned in turn. “Think it’s about time we called it a night, huh bud?”

Rubbing his eyes, Tails nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m too full of chilli dogs.” Tails stretched as he tiredly shuffled over to his bed. 

“Oof, you got that right,” Sonic concurred, patting his own stomach, stuffed to the brim. He lingered at Tails’ door as he watched his brother pull the covers over himself. 

“Happy birthday, Sonic,” he mumbled through a yawn as Sonic flicked off the lights. 

Something in Sonic’s chest warmed at the softness of it and he smiled as he gently closed the door and tiptoed quietly out of the room, leaving his already-snoozing brother to rest. 

Stepping back into his room, his gaze immediately landed on the shoebox still sitting catty-cornered at the edge of his bed. He lingered on it without meaning to, the air still in the quiet of the room. He thought back to the brochures he had gotten when he toured GHU’s campus with Tails—the photos of the sleek track runners flashing by the camera decked out in their team colors, their star teammate, a green hawk, smirking on the cover, looking like he had the world at his feet. 

His eyes flicked back to his years-old shoes, toed off in their usual spot beside his nightstand. Sonic let out a breath, shaking off whatever weirdness was biting at the back of his brain. 

He grabbed the box off of his blanket and pushed it under his bed. He was Sonic the hedgehog—no reason to change himself now just for college. He was just fine as he was, so why fix what’s not broke? 

Sonic stared up at his ceiling, feeling a familiar spark of nervous excitement light in his chest. He couldn’t wait to be back out there on the track, to feel the rush of the race again. He was gonna ride the records he set all the way to the professional leagues—he just knew it. 

It was gonna be a breeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to bother me on tumblr (aestheticcleric) and twitter (@AshleyMBrittain)
> 
> have a rad day.


End file.
